


【锁漂】一个片段

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 一个片段, 死锁, 水仙, 漂移
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【锁漂】一个片段

“大点声宝贝，我喜欢听你叫出来。”死锁扶着身下这具机体的腰身，缓缓地抽送凶器。  
“你闭嘴！”漂移被牢牢地按在床上，全身上下唯一能动的部位只有接口外围的保护叶。  
“别一副要吃了我的表情。”死锁颇为悠闲地再次深入一点，随后不出意外收获了漂移的一声呻吟。“搞偷袭结果又被我拿下，愿赌服输嘛。”  
“可惜我没有一刀把你解决了！”漂移咬牙切齿地说。  
“别以为我不知道你想干什么。”死锁低头舔着漂移的光镜，像品尝美味的能量块，舌尖带出旖旎的情欲。“你到发情期了，漂移。”

好，我们先暂停一下。  
死锁是漂移的一个分身，而且时不时会溜出来找漂移玩♂一♂玩。  
毫无疑问，死锁身上这浓烈的扑面而来的费尔蒙自然是ALPHA。  
而漂移，也是个不折不扣的ALPHA。  
这问题就很严重了，一个A居然被另一个A拆了，这让漂移怎么混？还要不要面部装甲了？以后在ALPHA界还怎么抬得起头？  
漂移也不知道为什么这家伙能在自己发情期的时候出现，还能出其不意地把自己按倒拆一通。有床按床上，没床按地上。  
凭什么啊？  
他漂移不是应该到了发情期找个该死的甜美OMEGA来个轰轰烈烈攻城掠地吗？

事情到底是怎么成了这样来着？  
这天他正独自驾驶一艘小型飞船，记录星空日志。忽然一股异样的感觉自火种舱里袭来，几乎立刻就席卷了他的全身。他的置换开始变得粗重，光学扫描镜面逐渐失真，有一种类似于地球上樱花的气味飘了出来。  
这不是地球。当然也没有什么樱花。现在离他最近的行星还有23万光年。  
气味越来越浓重，电路板的温度也越来越高，漂移渐渐撑不住自己，仰躺在驾驶座椅上，右手搭着自己的额头。  
他被额头的高温吓到了。  
其他部位的装甲也是一样。  
随着高温，他感到对接阵列处传来一种渴望。  
漂移明白了，他进入了磨合期，今天是第一次发情。自己没有繁育舱，所以毫无疑问是个ALPHA。高热和信息素过多分泌会烧毁他的神经线路，直到他神智全无。要解决的话，就得找个OMEGA对接。可是现在他独自在这艘飞船里，上哪儿去找OMEGA？  
漂移勉强计算了一下，觉得能见到下一个TF同时对方还是个OMEGA而且对方还得长得差不多不能太倒胃口以及对方同意让他拆的可能性不亚于通天晓拉开领导模块。  
完了，我要被活活热死在这了吗？这死法未免有点丢机。  
漂移叹了口气，想去检查一下冷却剂的储备情况。他扶着墙，晃晃悠悠地往舱室后面走去。  
随后他感到有人扼住了他的脖子。  
“谁？”漂移反应迅速地给了背后人一记肘击，趁对方吃痛弯腰时向后踢去。  
可是本该制服对方的招式却因为他现在的状态变得轻飘无力，甚至还被对方一把抓住了脚踝，在上面不轻不重地挠了两下。  
这简直是调戏。  
黑暗褪去，走廊的光照在了那个机体身上。  
和他几乎完全一样的机体，只是涂装的颜色更加深了，还有一副猩红色的光镜。  
漂移心里大惊。当然认识，这就是以前的他。  
“死锁。”  
“哟，好久不见啊，漂移。”死锁安然地站在漂移对面，红色的光镜却是掩饰不住的热烈。“你还是这么让人着迷啊。”  
“你这个自恋狂！”漂移一把抽出自己的武器。  
“这正说明了我们两个具有别人所羡慕的一切。”  
“我可不想跟你共享任何东西。”漂移警惕地盯着死锁。他不知道死锁为什么会出现，不，他的出现本来就是个无解的迷，这已经不是第一次了。他担心的是不管死锁想干什么，以自己现在的状态都不可能打败他。除非他把握一个绝好的偷袭机会。  
“但是我想。老实说上次我们共浴的美妙记忆现在还储存在我记忆模块最优先的位置。”死锁装模作样地敲了敲头雕。  
就是现在！  
趁死锁歪头摸自己头雕的时候，漂移一个跃起，手中长剑挥过，直直地刺向死锁的火种舱。  
死锁忽然抬头，光镜里闪过一丝阴戾。他侧身一让，轻松卸掉了漂移的力道，拽住漂移的手腕向下一拍，长剑咣当一声掉在了地上。  
死锁反手压住漂移，把他按在墙边，声音像在浓烈的高纯里浸染过一样旖旎。“漂移，看来发情期把你折磨得够呛啊，连一招都打不过我了。”  
什么？他知道？他怎么会知道？漂移心里顿时慌乱起来。  
“我当然知道。”仿佛猜透了他的想法一样，死锁一手压着漂移，一手不紧不慢地抚摸着他的颈部管线。“我就是你啊。”  
“你这个恶魔！”漂移的头雕被迫贴在墙上，恨恨地说。  
“不不不，漂移。”死锁凑近他的接收器，舔了舔那里的轮廓。“接下来你要看到的才是恶魔。”


End file.
